A mobile network may include a cell that provides a coverage area for wireless communications. The coverage area may provide a device in the coverage area with the ability to communicate with devices within the coverage area, with the ability to communicate with devices in another coverage area provided by another cell, with the ability to communicate with another network, and/or the like.
In some implementations, the performance of a mobile network may be determined based on various factors. Some factor used to determine the performance of a mobile network may include network coverage, network capacity, network interference, and/or the like.
In some implementations, the performance of a mobile network may be optimized using various techniques. For example, a mobile network may use self-organizing networks (SON) to automatically adjust various parameters associated with the mobile network based on changes in traffic in the mobile network, based on changes in topology of the mobile network, based on interference in the mobile network, and/or the like.